Drink Tea and Eat Cake
by Corazie
Summary: Four of the Gryffindor girls find themselves in one tangled mess as they explore love and loss and each other. But for how long can they hide their true feelings? Based on prompts from Mystii and her 30/30 challenge.
1. Sapphires

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Sapphires

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

I was awake for ages, listening to taps dripping, and trying to pretend that I didn't feel like curling up and disappearing. I just don't believe what I've just done, what I've come to realise, what I've discovered of myself. It's wrong, surely? To love another of the same sex - even if she does have eyes that shine and sparkle, the deep blue of sapphires - would lose me the respect of everyone I know, I'm sure of it. Especially my family.

I'm from a pureblood family, and love such as mine is just _not _right. If they find out, the best I could hope for is to be disowned, to be parted from my twin and never see my family again. Traditional values hang like chains around the necks of pureblood fathers. Daughters must marry and produce heirs. But there must also be love. Or at least attraction, lust. If there isn't then the child may be a squib, and a squib in the line is akin to a disease in a single rose in a flower bed. No one wants that disease to spread, and no one wants a diseased rose.

I know that it's my duty, to my father and my family, to marry. But I know that there can never be that love, lust, attraction. Because I have fallen in love, lust, and I am completely, unutterable, attracted to _Her_. My dear friend.

I, Parvati Patil, am deeply in love with my best friend, room mate and confidante, Lavender Brown.

And earlier today, in a fire-whiskey-fuelled confession, I told my half-blood friend everything. And since then I haven't seen her. I've hidden in the bathroom. I'm afraid of the consequences of my actions, and now that I am sober? I am terrified. My heart is pounding against my chest, racing. Tears gather in my eyes but don't shed. I lie there on the tiled floor of the bathroom for ages, listening to the taps dripping, and trying to pretend that I didn't tell her.

Because now I may have ruined everything. And she... Lavender...

She's just... Oh. She's perfect. From the light brown curls that cascade down her back to her full breasts and elegant collarbones. From her tiny waist and delicate petite frame. And the smile that lights up the room, the blush that warms my heart. But most perfect of all, are those eyes that shine and sparkle, the deep blue of sapphires. I could drown in those eyes.

* * *

I didn't get a single review for my last chapter of FaB, so I'm not up-dating it for a while. Apparently my writing is so mediocre that no one wants to read it.


	2. Love? What do I know about love?

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Love? What do I know about love?

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

"Hermione, tell me about love." She almost whispered the words, but I had no trouble hearing. We were lying on her bed facing each other, heads propped up on our elbows, separated by a bottle of perry and a box of chocolates. It was one of those spontaneous nights that happened when I got a parcel from my mum.

"It may have escaped your mind, Ginny, but I'm Hermione Granger." I nearly laughed as I picked up a chocolate and chewed as I waited for her to respond.

"Exactly, you're the smartest girl I know. You know everything. So tell me about love?" Her eyes were glittering with the emotion of her words.

"Love?" I let out a giggle. "What do I know about love? All I know is what I read in cheesy turn of the century novels, that it breaks all boundaries and cares not for status or social class or blood." I grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the top, taking a deep mouthful of the sparkling drink. "I've never experienced it before, I don't think. I've never felt my heart flutter as I looked deep into someone's eyes, my breath has never caught at the sight of them, I haven't sighed at their scent. Ginny, I'm not the kind of person that people love, and so I have no one to love."

She grabbed the bottle from me. "Well, my brother certainly likes you." She sounded almost as though she was sulking.

"Ginny! Ron's my friend, one of my best friend. I could never love him like that and he could never love me like that. Not properly." And secretly I was glad. It would just be awkward for me and Ron. Just wrong.

She upended the bottle and quickly swallowed at least a glass worth of the alcohol. "Oi!" I pulled it from her and took a drink myself..

"And your brother would certainly not like it if I got his little sister drunk!" We both descended into laughter at the absurdity of it.

"Now," I said when I stopped laughing and recovered enough to talk, looking into Ginny's hazel eyes and smiling. "Tell _me_ about love."

And she propped herself back up, leant across the gap, and kissed me.

My heart fluttered and my breath caught and I sighed a sweet sigh of content.

* * *

Heh. I should type up my stuff more often.


	3. Hundreds

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Hundreds

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

Why couldn't I open it? All I wanted was some chocolatey goodness. So why wouldn't my family bag of Minstrels open? I guess it's because I needed them so much. I guess I should tell you the goss-

"Oh shit!" I actually shouted it out. You know why? Those bloody Minstrels did open. Hundreds of them went _everywhere_. There goes my chocolatey goodness. I really needed some good old-fashioned comfort eating too.

Anyhow, I'll continue. The gossip is, as always centred around our golden trio. Well, one of them. Hermione. Well, what happened was, she and Ginny were having their usual spontaneous drinking and chocolate eating session (oh god I want some chocolate) and they started kissing! KISSING! And everyone knows about Ron and how much he likes her, but everyone also knows that Ron was never the Weasley for Hermione. I thought maybe Fred, because they got on really well, and I kinda wished... Ah, I'll say it. I kinda wish she liked me.

I know when I fell for her. I fell pretty hard. Sometime around our fourth year I guess.

To say that we didn't get on well in our first years at Hogwarts is unfair. Because it's not that we didn't get on, it's just that we never actually acknowledged each other. Then one night when the Yule Ball was drawing near, Hermione put down her book and kind of tip-toed over.

"Lavender... Um, can you help me?"

I was in shock. Me help the bookworm? But I'm nice, "Sure, what's up?"

"You know how it's the Yule Ball soon? Well, I'm good with books and words, but I'm not good with all that girl stuff. Like make-up and hair and things. I was wondering if you could help me get ready?" She really seemed so unsure. Confident Hermione was gone, and this... Almost shy creature was in her place.

I smiled up. "Of course I'll help you."

Even after helping her we weren't best of friends or anything. We just acknowledged each other, talked every week or so, shared a bottle of something on a Saturday night. But it was enough for me to fall head-over-heels. In love.

And now I feel as though my heart is broken. Because Hermione Granger was kissing Ginny Weasley. She wasn't kissing me or even looking my way.

* * *

I'm not sure what a girls' best friend is... Chocolate, cocktails, shoes or diamonds...


	4. Sunshine

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Sunshine

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

Why did I do that? Why did I kiss Hermione? I don't like her in that way, I like someone else. I just felt sorry for her. And of course Lavender had to see. I mean, I'm not stupid. I know Lavender likes Hermione in the way I do not, cannot. I knew that Hermione needed cheering up. I can pick up on peoples' feelings. Call it a perk of being a pureblood, good instincts and all. But that also means that I know Parvati is also attracted to someone.

We've got ourselves into a right mess, us Gryffindor girls, haven't we? And I for one can't help it. That's why I asked Hermione about love. That's why Lavender's secretly wondering what she's done wrong, what she said on the drunken night in the seventh dorm, because Parvati is avoiding her. And that's why Parvati won't even look at Lavender, she's ashamed of what she said, because she's from a strict pureblood family.

Oh, the drama.

I'm the only one that knows. I wish everyone would just come out and admit it. But I have some work to do first. Right now it's a rainy day for us all, we're all in the wrong place, loving someone who doesn't love us back. I've got to make the sunshine come after the rain. I've got to sort it out.

I've got to make Hermione like Lavender back, and then that'll clear the way for me to make a move on Parvati. I am purely selfish in my love, who truthfully wouldn't be?

You can't live with Molly Weasley for your whole life without learning a few match-making tricks, after all.

* * *

Ginny to the rescue?


	5. Moonlight

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Moonlight

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

I just wanted to sleep. I tossed and turned and listened to Lavender and Hermione as they slept. Lavender... I'd been avoiding her since that night. I've not looked her in the eye. I stare at her, yes, and sometimes when she catches my eye she looks so hurt, almost desolate. I feel terrible.

"Parvati?" I almost scream as I hear the whisper close to my ear, I sit up quick as a bolt.

"Lavender? W-what is it?" I have to remind myself to whisper. My heart is pounding hard against my chest and my breaths are shallow.

"Parvati, why have you been ignoring me? Did I say or do something wrong? Please tell me. I can't remember anything from after Hermione brought out that spinner game." She's pleading and I am fighting not to sigh with relief, not to kiss her in relief... She didn't hear! But at the same time I want to cry. How can I ever tell her now?

"I'm sorry, Lav. I just... I just needed some alone time." I looked at her in a moonlight, a small smile on my face. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"I understand." For a long while we sat in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. "Can I tell you something?"

My breath caught. "Of course."

"I like someone. And I don't think that I should." Did that mean... Did she? "It's... I like... Oh god, I like Hermione."

I looked at her, and I'm sure my mouth dropped open from the shock. They weren't even _close_. They never spent any time together. All Hermione ever did to Lavender was nag her, get at her for not doing homework. She spends all of her time in that library. Alone. Me and Lavender, we spend time together, pouring over magazines and squealing at window displays in Hogsmeade and sharing make-up tips. What has that busy-haired bookworm got that I don't?

"Parvati?" I was silent, still. "Oh god, I should have known! You're a pureblood, and you have all of these prejudices! So just forget it! Forget I told you!" She started to run for her bed and I jumped across and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

* * *

Heh...


	6. FieryOrange Hair

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Fiery-Orange Hair

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

"... So just forget it! Forget I told you!" I woke with a start to Lavender shouting. I looked over and spotted Parvati dragging the brunette towards her. She pushed her onto her bed and closed the curtains. When the curtains stilled I pulled back my covers and tip-toed over to the door. The seventh year dormitory was at the very top of the tower, and I climbed down one floor, opening the creaking door as quietly as possible.

Even in the scant light of the moon, it would have been easy to find Ginny. Her hair was almost like a beacon, a beacon of fiery-orange hair. I walked over to her bed and sat on the edge crawling under the covers. She made a noise halfway between a moan and a groan.

"Are they fighting again?" She asked, turning her head sleepily.

"Yeah. When are they not fighting? Seemed pretty serious this time though." Usually Parvati and Lavender would just fight about shoes or whose blusher was whose or who used whose shampoo or conditioner.

"Oh dear. Want to crash here for a few days? I know how you like your eight hours."

"Thanks, Gin." I smiled gratefully and gave her a quick cuddle.

By the time I fell asleep, I was pressed into her back, my left arm around her waist, holding her tight. Her fiery-orange hair smelled vaguely of cinnamon, and I sighed in her scent.

* * *

You like? There's a distinct lack of reviews :( Sorry it's so short!


	7. Marked

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Marked

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

I was groggy when I woke up, a bit confused because I couldn't see the window when I looked up. Then I remembered that I was in Parvati's bed. And then I remembered that I'd told her everything and that we'd fought.

I looked over at Hermione's bed. She wasn't there. Shit.

I knew this would happen. I should never have told Parvati. She has all of these stupid pureblood prejudices. Urgh.

I slid from her bed went straight to the bathroom to get ready. It was only six o'clock, but I knew I wouldn't get any more sleep. When I was dressed I went down to the Great Hall. Parvati was still in bed and there was no sign of Hermione. As I poured myself some tea I started to worry. Did she hear what I confessed last night? She must have left at some point, the bookworm doesn't get up until half seven 'cause she usually spends most of the night reading. It's endearing though. I'd love to curl up next to her, my head on her shoulder, and read along with her. Because I don't only read magazines you know. I like romance novels. And so does Hermione, even if she tries to hide that she's reading Catherine Cookson or Emma Blair.

I remember that it was because of her that I started reading those historical romance novels. If I'm honest, I would have probably read them anyway. My mum reads them all through the summer as she tops up her tan in the garden or huddles by the fire because the week of summer sun has departed for another year. Britain, eh? Always crap weather.

"Hermione?" I was nervous about asking her. I mean, it's me. She thinks all I do is read magazines and girly teenage novels about fashion and boys.

"Hmm?" I love it when she makes that noise, when she's only half listening because she wants to finish the paragraph. So I let her finish, waiting until she marked her page and looked up.

"Can I borrow something to read?" Her face was a picture of surprise. I almost felt offended at her shock. "You see, I know you read a lot of fiction, and I've seen your Bonita Brown stash under your bed. I once read one of her books, only it was my mums and she won't send it."

Hermione laughed that oh-so-sweet laugh of hers. I sigh at the memory. "Of course!" She jumped off of the bed and crawled halfway under the bed. "Here, have you read this one?"

"No."

"Well, it's a good one. Full of the typical turn-of-the-century cliché's like child stealing and forbidden love. One of my favourites." She handed the book over.

I think I've still got that book, and she hasn't asked for it back. It feels good to have a little bit of Hermione Granger for my own. I smile into my tea and my day brightens up. It's amazing what a memory can do to you.

* * *

Reviews? :(


	8. Blissful

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Blissful

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

She admitted it. Lavender admitted it to Parvati! That she likes Hermione! How do I know this? Call it intuition, call it spying, whatever. I just _know_. And my quest has been made so much easier. Who shall be there to comfort poor, betrayed Parvati? _Me_. I'll be there to listen to her, to hold her as she cries, to tell her everything's OK.

I leave Hermione in my bed as I get ready. Gosh, that girl can sleep. But I guess two fighting hormonal girls would be enough to keep anyone awake through the night. I only wonder if Hermione heard... No, she's too heavy a sleeper.

I plan my exit of the dormitory carefully, waiting until I hear the door upstairs closing before I walk out and straight into Parvati.

"Ooommf." We collide, just as I had planned.

"Oh gosh, Parvati, I'm sorry!" I look at her face and her eyes are swollen and red from crying. "Oh, I didn't bump into you that hard, did I?" She shakes her head and a sob rises in her throat. "Oh, tell me what's wrong!" I pull her to me, holding her and the tears start to fall again.

"I c-c-can't." she sobs into my shoulder and already her tears are seeping through the material of my shirt. I pull away slightly and take her hand, leading her back up the stairs to the landing. I sit and pull her down with me, holding her close as she cries.

When Parvati cries she looks beautiful. Her eyes just fill up and the tears spill. She's not like me, who can become a huge snotty mess.

We sit for a while, holding on to each other, and for me it's blissful. Then she pulls away and starts telling me everything, a blush creeping on to her face and shame creeping into her eyes as she tells me that she's not attracted to boys, that she's attracted to Lavender. But that Lavender likes Hermione and now thinks that Parvati herself is full of pureblood prejudice.

* * *

Reviews? :(


	9. Groan

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Groan

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

I was quite exhausted when I finished my story, realising belatedly that Ginny was also a pureblood and that she may harbour those very prejudices that I had mentioned. But she kept on holding me, running her hand over my hair and I fell into a light sleep.

When I woke up, I was lying across someone's lap. They were stroking my hair. Suddenly everything came back to me and I groaned.

"Hey, hey it's OK." Ginny's voice was soft and comforting. "You don't need to worry, I won't say a thing. And I'm not as narrow-minded as most purebloods. I'm a Weasley, remember?

I sat up and opened my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock," Ginny didn't even look at her watch. "We've still got time for breakfast if we hurry." I put my hand up to my face. "Don't worry, you look fine. Perfect."

I slipped off of her lap and got to my feet, offering my hand to help my comforter and confidante to hers.

She slipped her arm through mine and together we went for breakfast. She chatted away to me about this, that and the other, and I didn't even think of Lavender once. I didn't even remember to look at her in the Great Hall as we passed, Ginny leading me away from my usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Reviews? :(


	10. Why in the world would you do that?

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

"Why in the _world_ would you do _that?"_

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

I woke up late. Why? Because Ginny didn't wake me up. I rushed getting ready and ran down to the Great Hall. I arrived in time to see Ginny guide Parvati past Lavender. I arrived in time to see the look of dismay on Lavender's face. I sat next to Lavender, I'd hate to see her on her own. That fight last night must've been pretty bad.

"Hey," she smiled up at me.

"Hey," I replied with a smile of my own as I reached for the teapot and a slice of toast. I poured my tea and added milk. I buttered my toast and took a bite.

"Hermione, turn around a minute, I have to sort your hair." Oh dear. I'd forgotten about my hair in my rush to get ready.

I turned and felt Lavender's hands pulling slightly through my hair, separating it into three parts. I felt her fingers whisper over the back of my neck and I felt a slight warmth in their wake. My breath caught and I almost sighed. Instead I let out a shaky breath as she plaited my hair. I felt her hands linger on my back as she finished before she patten my shoulder.

"There," she smiled again. "Now you look more presentable."

I smiled back at her and tried to figure out what had just happened.

I had almost finished my tea as I saw Ginny waltzing out of the hall. I jumped up and ran after her. "Ginny!"

She mustn't have heard me. "Ginny!" I shouted louder and let the anger in my voice come through. She stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"You didn't wake me up this morning!"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, 'Mione. I was talking to Parvati. She needed comforting and then she just fell asleep in my lap and I didn't want to wake her."

What? "You just let her sleep in your lap?" She nodded. "Why in the _world_ would you do _that_?"

She smiled that knowing smile.

* * *

Reviews? :(


	11. Empty

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Empty

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

Hermione left the hall, running after Ginny, and I felt so alone, so empty. I poured myself some more tea and consoled myself with as many biscuits as I could before breakfast ended. I knew that it'd mean a long run later, but I didn't care. I needed some sugary goodness. I needed some good old-fashioned comfort eating.

As the hall started emptying around me, I realised that I should probably head to Divination. It was a long trek up to the tower and I was sluggish after my huge biscuit-consumption.

* * *

A real little drabble for you!


	12. Raving

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Raving

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

Oh my god. Just how do you explain to the girl who has fallen for you that you just don't feel the same way? This is too hard. Hermione was positively raving when I told her about my comforting Parvati. I mean, I know she doesn't like her but still. Hermione Granger can be a bitch.

Still, underneath her anger at me I can sense something, feel some other feeling. Some other emotion. And I think it has to do with Lavender. You'd have to be blind not to see the faraway look on Hermione's face as Lavender plaited her hair and let her hands linger. You'd think Hermione had realised by now. She's so stubborn, she's making my job harder. Why can't she just un-love me in that way, and love Lavender in such a way?

* * *

Another drabble :)


	13. Continually

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Continually

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

I shouldn't feel like this, not already. I think it's just because we have something in common, a closer bond than me and Lavender. We're both pureblood and neither of us care for tradition. She's a Weasley of course, and they've never followed convention. They're quite famous for it actually, what with a Veela now in the family. And they must have a certain charm to snare a Veela. I hear they're hard to catch.

Ginny has been continually in my thoughts since this morning, when she held me close and stroked my hair and listened to my story without judgement.

* * *

Short :/


	14. Maniac

**Drink Tea and Eat Cake**

Maniac

_Written for the "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge by Mystii at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum._

* * *

I sat alone at dinner. Harry and Ron and Ginny were playing Quidditch, practising for the next match against Ravenclaw. When it comes to Quidditch they turn in to maniacs, and I'm quite ignored. Still, it gives me a chance to mingle with other students for a change, and I quickly sought out Luna.

Poor girl, no one realises just how bright and wise she is. Yes, she's eccentric, but she's brilliant. And she always knows just what to say to cheer me up.

"Luna?" I ask upon finding her.

"Yes, Hermione?" She replies.

* * *

Short :/


End file.
